Losing my religion - Erik Lehnsherr
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "Ese soy yo en la esquina, ese soy yo, en el centro de las miradas, perdiendo la fe. Tratando de mantener el contacto contigo, y no sé si puedo hacerlo". Estás mirando en el lugar equivocado, Charles. [One-shot; Erik]


**Te vi intentarlo**

* * *

❝ _Pero eso fue simplemente un sueño, lo intentas, lloras, ¿por qué?, inténtalo._

 _Pero eso fue simplemente un sueño, simplemente un sueño, simplemente un sueño..._

 _sueño..._ ❞

 **Losing my religion - Bellsaint (version)**

* * *

Tal vez, había sido un terrible error buscarlo a través de cerebro. Ignoraba el riesgo que corría al rastrearlo aunque, si así fuera, incluso si lo supiera, no lo abandonaría, ni siquiera si tuviese la noción de comprender el caudal de poder que ahora corría por las venas del mutante; poder que se mezclaba con la ira, la pérdida, el nuevo y recurrente sufrimiento, la gran culebra que muerde su cola una y otra vez. Nunca aprendería, tal vez, porque no había más para aprender, tal vez, porque no había más allá de haberlo dado todo y quedarse sin nada. Jamás lo entendería, no estaba en sus zapatos y por más que se esfuerce por hacer algo en aras de aquel gran e implacable mutante, nunca lograría encontrar ese punto de encuentro.

Pero Erik lo supo, era como un cosquilleo en sus entrañas, una puerta de su mente que dejaba paso a una voz, un intra-organismo que buscaba colarse en él haciendo estragos. Charles no hablaba, se mantenía atento, aún buscando entre las siluetas que el gran aparato refractaba en color sangre, cuan llamas que incendiaban todo, cuan sentimiento que se acunaba en el corazón de aquel que podía controlar el metal por sobre y debajo sus pies.

Erik se negó a la idea de esperar que fuese él, pero dentro de sí algo se removió, lo tomó como su receptor y lo acunó, era como un mero acto involuntario, acto que buscaba consuelo al dolor. Le dio la espalda a su nuevo vínculo de fenómenos y aliados quienes buscaban _su juicio final_ y se concentró en algo más térreo pero sensible, en _esa conexión_.

¿Quién diría que sería Erik quien guiaría a Charles hasta él? Tal vez, algo en la piel, ese contacto mental tan familiar, tan fraterno, nunca había sentido a Charles ajeno a su persona y menos cuando había conocido una parte tan oculta de él. Le tenía gran afecto.

━¿Charles?

El telépata atendió a un punto frente a él. Lo localizó guiado por su voz tanto externa como interna, se preocupó por escucharlo, por detectarlo en la mesura.

━Hola, viejo amigo.

No pretendió indagar y tampoco pudo evitarlo, su mutación no le permitió darle la advertencia antes, aunque de antemano sabía cómo era la mente de su amigo y, sin ton ni son, la atravesó y colisionó con aquel caudal de emociones que habían desencadenado la muerte de esas dos mujeres tan especiales para él. La flecha, Erik a corta distancia, sus cuerpos inertes. El nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Se concebía ajeno a ese sentir, pero había algo que Charles tenía y era demasiada empatía, tanta que esta lo llevaba al borde del colapso. Intentó no exponerse, pero no pudo sortearlo, el gemido agónico que provocó ese recuerdo y sentir lo dejaron en evidencia.

━Lo... ━tuvo que tragar antes de seguir hablando, mientras Erik esperaba del otro lado junto a aquellas ojeras tan pronunciadas, una mirada cobalto atormentada por el cansancio, un caudal de sangre que latía bajo su piel, enraizada por poder y cólera━. _Lo siento, Erik_.

Las palabras de Charles se ahogaban buscando la superficie, era como si el mar las abarrotara con cada ola, era como si no pudiese salir a flote. Sus ojos no contuvieron las lágrimas, no pudo.

━Sentí tu dolor y tu-tu pérdida.

Erik seguía expectante, con un deje que buscaba el reclamo, el recelo.

━Crees que por meterte en mi cabeza, puedes sentir mi sufrimiento ━reclamó indignado pero con parsimonia, no quería discutir en esos momentos━. Estás mirando en el lugar equivocado, Charles.

Aquella frase fue el culmen de su propósito. Erik deseaba que Charles viese en otros lugares en donde el mundo llevaba el germen, en donde se despreció a los de su clase y asesinó a las personas que tanto amaba.

━Lo que pasó con ellas fue terrible ━no tenía tantas palabras, el consuelo era incluso un constructo de papel que se lo llevaría el viento al primer soplo, pero el telépata no se dio por vencido. Lo intentó una vez más, como si fuese algo sencillo, como si aquello pudiese calmar aquel huracán que ya había arrasado con una parte de Auschwitz━. Vuelve a nosotros, Erik. _Puedo ayudarte_.

━¿Ayudarme? ━era casi una sorna que le causaba dolor, un puntapié en el estómago. Charles tenía que mejorar su arsenal, lo estaba perdiendo, no en un sentido mental, sino, más bien, emocional.

━Piensa en tu esposa, piensa en tu hija, ¿qué es lo que ellas hubiesen querido?

 _Error, Charles, te vas alejando más_.

━¡Hubiesen querido vivir! ━la rabia arrastró estas palabras, mientras el labio inferior de Erik amenazaba con ser mordido por la ira, mientras sus puños se cerraban ante esa exclamación, pero aminoró su estado, quería mantenerse sereno, quería evocar a la calma aunque una tempestad lo estuviese arrollando━. Lo intenté a tu modo, Charles. Traté de ser como ellos, vivir como ellos, pero ellos me lo quitaron todo ━su voz era un eco hermético, dejando su única visión a la vanguardia que acunó en aquellos momentos de desesperación━. Ahora, _nosotros_ les quitaremos todo.

Entre las estructuras de sus palabras, notó la carencia de ausencia física o emocional, si se quiere. Charles frunció un poco el entrecejo, ahora inquieto. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que Erik estuviese en compañía de otros seres, pero, ante el paradigma apocalíptico que denotó el deje de sus palabras, logró dilucidar aquello que no veía tan lejos e inteligible. _Había llegado tarde_. No entendía por qué, cada vez que se encontraba con Erik, siempre era tarde, siempre llegaba tarde.

━Hank, Erik no está solo ━advirtió el telépata, casi como una súplica breve, un ahínco interno, una intuición, una alarma de peligro.

Percibió el horror, por primera vez, había sido atrapado en las redes de un poder que no podía controlar. Su mirada se fijó en ese ser, junto a aquel poder que empezó a amainar su cordura, tomando posesión aquella soberana criatura. Erik cerró sus ojos y tras aspirar profundamente, supo lo que vendría después, no tenía por qué decir aquello, pero era algo que, de alguna forma, lamentaría a futuro. Quería decirlo antes de que fuera tarde, aunque... _para él también fue tarde_.

 ** _"Lo siento, Charles"_**

 **๑** **๑**

* * *

 **N. de autor** :

Bueno, realmente, hace bastante que quería incursionar con este fandom (pese a que es de Marvel, los X-men son como otro fandom para mí, aunque tengo algunos trabajitos en él xD). Siempre tuve atracción por los antagonistas que no van ni vienen, que son, más que nada, personajes sufridos, llenos de sentimientos que canalizan con su ira, hasta la desesperación y, por qué no, la desesperanza. Erik es un reto del que no planeo ahondar más que con esta muestra de mi afecto y quise regalarle este mini one-shot como agradecimiento por ser un hermoso y complejo personaje.

Quise dedicarle este fic a una de mis escritoras favoritas, _Aurora_ , porque sé que ama a este personaje. Pese a que no leo slash o temáticas parecidas, ella logra plasmar emociones abstractas sin una marca física en cada personaje canon. Quien logra eso en la escritura, sin entrar en dilema con temáticas, tiene mi corazón en todo sentido. **Mil gracias por tus bellos relatos, mi querida Aurora**.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Fue corto, pero era todo lo que mi cerebro podía dar en esta semana tan agitada.

¡Mil gracias por leer! Un abrazo de Titán.


End file.
